Mermaid Island
by soufflegirl11th
Summary: (Set before, The Name of the Doctor) When the Tardis pulls off a bit of her usual mischief, the Doctor and his beloved Impossible Girl are stranded on a desert island with some not-so-friendly pirates, and even less friendly mermaids. Can the Doctor save the Pirates and Clara from a watery grave before it's too late? Clara and eleven ship, definitely gonna be fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a little something I wrote up the beginning of about a year ago. So I'll try and edit what I have so far and post as quickly as possible. Enjoy, and please no hate! Thanks :) xoxo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Doctor, where we off to today," asked Clara? The Doctor stopped and thought for a moment, he didn't really have anywhere in mind. Clara had mentioned the Lake District during their trip to Akhaten, maybe they could stop by there for afternoon tea.

"The Lake District," cried out the Doctor excitedly, "we're going to the Lake District for afternoon tea!" He watched as Clara's face lit up in an adorable grin.

"That sounds fantastic," a nice relaxing day out with the Doctor she thought. Well, about as relaxing a day out with the Doctor can be…

"Why don't you go get some Victorian period clothing on and I'll land us," suggested the Doctor. Clara ran off barely able to contain her excitement. there was something about the Victorian period she just loved!

"Doctor, oh Doctor, where are you. I'm ready to go darling," she called out in a posh upper class victorian accent as she walked into the control room of the Tardis.

"Right 'ere love, you ready," the Doctor replied in his rough Yorkshire accent. Clara frowned down at him, when he finally looked up from his tinkering he was blown away. She was wearing a beautiful crimson dress that fit her perfectly, he had to admit, reds did seem to be her colour. She looked absolutely stunning, for a human of course. He knew he was staring, but he found it difficult to look away, suddenly thoughts of Oswin the Dalek, and Clara the Victorian nanny came flooding back. why was he taking her back to Victorian London again?

A voice broke him from his thoughts,"Doctor, are we going or are you just going to stare at me all day," Clara asked teasingly?

"What, yes, I mean no, I, I wasn't staring, errr, shut up, let's go." Of course he'd been staring (although he'd never admit it to her), but he'd found himself doing that quite a lot lately, and he didn't like that at all. His impossible girl just giggled and strolled towards the door waiting for the Doctor to catch up. When he did he held out his arm and together they walked out of the Tardis doors.

The first thing they saw was bright blinding sunlight. The two just stood there for a while, waiting for their eyes to adjust. Clara began to see the outline of palm trees and rocks. Upon looking down she discovered there was sand under their feet, there wasn't sand in the lake district, was there? She looked over to the Doctor, but he had the same puzzled expression. He pulled out his sonic and waved it around, "Well, I can confirm that this isn't the Lake District, right planet, right time period, just the wrong place..."

"Okay, well I'm going to make a quick guess here and say we're on an tropical island in the middle of the ocean." Clara remarked sarcastically.

"A valid guess love, why don't we take a look around, hopefully there's someone here who can tell us where we are. You never know, maybe they'll make us afternoon tea as well," the Doctor replied with a flirty wink.

They continued to walk down the beach, the Doctor had his eyes glued to the sonic as he was meticulously scanning their surroundings. Clara noticed something far off in the distance, just off the coast of the island there was a big fearsome rock, but it wasn't the rock that she was looking at. Seemingly on top of the rock was a big brown lump with a sail sticking out. She ran forward leaving the Doctor behind to get a better look. It was a boat, and a big one at that, but something wasn't quite right, she looked a little harder examining every detail. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, the flag, it wasn't like a flag of any country she had seen before. And then it hit her, it wasn't the flag of a country, it was a pirate flag. A pirate flag for a pirate ship crewed by pirates who certainly weren't going to be making them tea.

She slowly took a step back keeping her eye on the ship, "Doctor," she yelled out, "I think we may have a slight problem!" Not getting a reply she turned around, there was the Doctor, but he wasn't alone. There were 15 or so other men with him, and if she were to make her best guess, she would say they were the crew of the big pirate ship.


	2. Chapter 2

A pirate with a big hat stepped forward. The Doctor was next to him being held by 3 or 4 very strong men.

"Draw your swords men, we've got one outta' the water, and now we 'ave the advantage. We'll show all of 'er little friends what 'appens when you mess with us," exclaimed the one Clara presumed to be Captain!

"Aye," all the men screamed furiously as they pulled out their swords.

"No, please, leave her alone, she hasn't done anything," the Doctor begged as her struggled against the men holding him!

"Aye, you be under 'er spell too mate, 'ow do you think we all got ship wrecked and stranded on this god forsaken island." one of the crew yelled.

"The mermaids," another pirate piped up, "we were sailing at night when they came up to the boat. I reckon it's their song that makes you fall in love with them, you're so desperate to be with them that you jump in the water. When you you do, that's the end of ye!"

The one next to him continued on, "They gobble you up and eat you 'ole they do, saw it with me own eyes." Clara couldn't help but let at a small giggle, because the man that had said this only had one eye. This earned her a glare from said crewmate.

"Eventually we crashed into that there rock," the Captain explained, "we were stuck on the ship for the entire night plugging our ears so we wouldn't 'ear their 'orrid song! In the morning they all left and we were able to swim to this island. I lost a good 20 men that night and another 5 last night. I'm not about to lose more because you're under 'er spell mate! And don't deny it, cause I can see it in your eyes, you're in love," he mocked! The pirates cheered as they all looked towards Clara.

"There is nothing in my eyes," the Doctor mumbled childishly as he rubbed his eyes, he turned his attention to Clara and noticed that she was getting very pale. While the pirates were all focused on Clara and the Captain, he reached down into his pocket and scanned her with his sonic. She was over-heating and dehydrated, he had to get them out of this quickly before she fainted or worse.

"Look, I'll prove to you that she's not a mermaid," the Doctor shouted hopeful that this would work.

"How," a short little pirate asked skeptically.

"She has legs, not a tail," the Doctor explained. Just as he was about to continue he was interrupted by the Captain.

"Don't try to fool yourself mate, that's not 'ow it works. It they're outta' the water long enough their tail turns to legs."

The Doctor was getting desperate now, "Then put her in to the water and you'll see, no tail! I'm telling you, she's not a mermaid!" He looked back at Clara who was really out of it, her eyelids were fluttering, barely keeping opening, and it looked like she was only just managing to stay standing.

This time it was a larger pirate at the back the spoke up, "No way mate, and let 'er escape. We need revenge for all the men they took and this is our chance." All of the men started to go crazy and advance towards Clara.

"Stop," the Captain yelled, "can't you see this man is in love, why don"t we let 'im down gently, eh. Scully, Shorty, drag her into the water and we'll see if she is a mermaid, if she is, kill 'er on the spot!" The Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

Clara had no idea what was going on, she had started to zone out when the crew had started explaining how they had been ship wrecked. It was getting really hot and this dress was really thick, she didn't know quite how much longer she could stand the heat for. She didn't want to look wimpy and faint, but it was getting unbearable. She couldn't help notice the way the pirates were all angrily glaring and he and the Doctors worried glances at knew she should probably feel concerned, but at this point she could feel her eyelids dropping and her knees buckling. Just as two burly pirates were coming towards her, she succumbed to the heat and fainted. The last thing she heard was the Doctor screaming, "Nooooooo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doctor watched Clara faint as if it was in slow motion. "No, Clara," he screamed, "wake up!" The pirates just laughed wickedly, he tried to pull away and run to her but the men holding him just held tighter. **

**"Do we need, anymore proof, a mermaid never last long out of water," asked one of the pirates holding the Doctor. **

**Now the Doctor was angry, "I'm telling you," he yelled, "she is not a mermaid!" The Captain nodded and Scully and Shorty proceeded towards the unconscious Clara. The Doctor swore if they hurt her or did anything to her at all, he would make all of their lives hell. The two men grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the water until it was covering her legs. After waiting a couple of seconds, they lifted her skirt, a little higher than the Doctor thought necessary to check if she still had legs. To their disappointment she did. **

**"What do we do with her Captain," the one the Doctor presumed to be Scully asked, "she's not a mermaid..." **

**"No, she is not a mermaid, just as I've been telling you! She passed out because she was dehydrated and over heating in all those layers of clothes. Now, if you'd please, let go of me," the Doctor yelled! The Captain could tell the Doctor's patience was wearing thin so he gave the signal for his men to let go of the Doctor. He rushed forwards to Clara who Scully and Shorty had left partially submerged in the water. "Get away from her," he yelled as he knelt down next to her. She was taking in shallow breaths mostly likely due to her corset being done up too tight and her forehead was burning from the heat and dehydration. He gently scooped her up and started to head back to the Tardis only to find it wasn't there, it was gone. How could the Tardis have left. This was just great, stranded on a desert island with an unconscious and dehydrated Clara.**

**After finding a shady spot on the beach the Doctor began removing all of the unnecessary layers to Clara's outfit. The top layer of her dress was the first to be cast that aside, then the top petticoat and the hoop skirt. That should be enough so that she wouldn't overheat again and wouldn't be wearing anything too revealing. The worst part was loosening her corset, he shuddered to think what Clara would say if she was awake, he began to blush at the thought. Now all he had had to do was find some water, there was bound to be a freshwater stream somewhere in the jungle, how else had the pirates survived for the last two days? He was sure they wouldn't of risked getting trapped on the ship for a night again just to get supplies. He picked up Clara delicately bridal style and began his hike into the jungle.**

**After about half and hour of walking he could hear the trickle of a stream, he followed that sound with his timelord hearing. As he got closer, he began to realize that the stream wasn't the only thing he could hear, he could hear the laughter of the pirates as well. He would just have to chance an encounter with them, maybe he could figure out what these mermaids are.**

**His number one priority though was to keep a close eye on Clara. These men probably hadn't seen a women in weeks, even months, not to mention Clara's absence of clothing. Well, she did have clothing, just not the amount people of this time period were used to seeing. He couldn't risk her getting hurt by one of them.**

**5 minutes later he found the stream. He rushed forward and gently placed Clara in it in hope of cooling her off some more. He cupped his hands and slowly brought some of the water to her soft pink lips. The Doctor was pleased to find that she drank it, although he was worried about the fact that she hadn't woken up yet. As soon as he thought he'd given her enough to drink he grabbed a quick drink himself and then continued down the stream with Clara in his arms to find the pirates.**

**It wasn't long till they found the pirates, the drunken laughter and sea songs were easy to follow. They had a fire lit a hundred meters or so away from the stream and they were all singing and dancing around it. The Doctor could feel Clara starting to stir, he looked down and saw her eyelids opening just a tiny bit. When he looked up all the pirates had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at him. "Hello, my name's the Doctor," he cried out, "and I'm here to help with your mermaid problem!" **

**"Who says we need any 'elp," cried out the Captain. **

**"I do," responded the Doctor. He walked over towards the fire and sat down, placing Clara on his lap so that her head was resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hoped for the best.**

******Clara could feel herself beginning to wake, the first thing she heard was what sounded like singing, but the more she focused she began to realize who ever was doing it was drunk and not at all musically talented. Despite all the noise she was very comfortable, even though she didn't know where she was, she didn't feel like moving. She was warm, comfortable and she felt safe. Clara finally opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings, in the jungle, next to a fire. Interesting, this definitely wasn't where she had fainted. She also found herself to be sitting in someone's lap, whoever's lap it was also has their arms wrapped around her. She looked up and found her Doctor smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him as he kissed her lightly on the forehead, she pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder before falling asleep. She felt absolutely exhausted. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been going through some stuff this summer and just found it really hard to. But hopefully Im back for a while now, I'll try update a couple times this week compensate :)

The sun was just setting as Clara awoke, she was still in the same position she'd been in the last time she woke. "How long have I been out for," Clara asked groggily?

"Just around 4 hours," replied the Doctor. As if he'd read her mind, he added, "I stayed with you the whole time, I don't trust these men."

How the Doctor had managed to sit there for hours blew her mind. He was usually a very impatient man, always needing something to keep himself busy. She felt kind of flattered that he had sat there with her for 4 hours.

He helped her to stand up and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Much, I'm ready to catch some mermaids," replied Clara.

"Good," he smiled down at her before kissing her on the forehead, "but you have to eat first."

The Doctor handed Clara a bowl of murky water, which she assumed was soup. It was as she looked down to examine the "soup" that she noticed what she was wearing.

"Doctor," she asked, he could tell something was wrong, she was using her 'what have you done now' voice. "Where have my clothes gone," she continued?

"What do you mean, you're wearing them," the Doctor laughed nervously.

"No, I'm wearing an undershirt, panty hose, a corset and a petticoat, where are my crinoline, top petticoat and dress. And while you're explaining that, why don't you also explain why my corset is looser," Clara was sounding quite unhappy by this point. To make it worse, all of the other pirates had stopped what they were doing and were smirking and listening intently. The fact they weren't trying to hide it didn't make Clara any less mad.

"Well, you see,' The Doctor mumbled, trying to stall for time as he thought of what to say. "You passed out, and you weren't breathing properly."

"I think I got that part," she replied sarcastically.

The Doctor continued, "We weren't near fresh water, so you see, I decided the best thing I could to for the time being was to cool you down and make you more comfortable." He really didn't like the way she was looking at him right now, or how the pirates were looking at her. "I took off all unnecessary layers of clothing so you wouldn't be quite so warm, and, and loosened your corset to make it easier for you to breath." She eyed him suspiciously, looking deep into his eyes to try and tell if he was lying or not. "That's all, I swear, I would never, could never do anything else, I promise," the Doctor finished.

"Okay," Clara said softly, "thank you for helping me." She gave him a quick hug and sat down to eat her soup.

"If it makes any difference to you sweet'eart, I'd prefer you without the dress," one of the pirates who had been watching yelled out. The others burst into laughter while eyeing up Clara. The moment the Doctor sternly whipped around to face the man the laughter holted, all eyes were now on the Doctor. The pirate looked down at the ground before scurrying off behind some other pirates, attempting to move out of view. Clara kept her eyes down on her food and continued to eat and the Doctor looked back sympathetically at her. She definitely didn't deserve this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying it! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to let me know! I'd love to hear what you think of it so far. :) Thanks!**

The Doctor and Clara were just heading out of the pirates camp when the Captain and two of his men came running after them. "Wait," the Captain yelled, "you can't go out there, it's getting dark, those creatures will be out!"

"That's rather the point," the Doctor replied softly.

"Take these two with you then, you'll be needing all the help you can get," the Captain stated as the two pirates beside him stepped forward nervously. Clara could tell that the Doctor had something on his mind, but he just nodded and continued on down the beach. Clara didn't follow for a second, she just stood and stared eye to eye with the Captain. He knew something as well, both the Doctor and the Captain weren't telling her something and she would find out. "Clara," the Doctor yelled impatiently! "On my way," she replied.

After catching up with him she turned to quiz him. "So, what do you think they are, mermaids that are aliens, or aliens that are mermaids," she asked teasingly, trying to push her worry away?

"Well first of all," the Doctor said in his 'matter-of-fact' voice, "I won't know what they are till I see them, and secondly, mermaids that are aliens and aliens that are mermaids, wouldn't that be the same thing?"

"You're the expert," Clara replied with a wink

***.

When they finally reached the beach the sun had just set and the moon was in the process of rising. It was letting off a faint glow that gave you just enough light to see the outline of anything near you. The group just stood there for a moment looking at the water and waiting for something to happen. It didn't take long for a few bubbles to reach the glassy surface. Suddenly a head popped up, it made Clara and the two pirates jump a bit. She unconsciously moved a little bit closer to the Doctor, intertwining her fingers with his.

The unidentified mermaid creature stared at the group for a minute, there was something odd about the way it looked at them. like it wasn't so much looking at them as it was into them. It's gaze finally came to rest on Clara.

"Um, Doctor, why's it staring at me," asked Clara, she could feel herself shaking as she asked the question?

"I don't know, just stay calm," he replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter. Clara couldn't' help but smile at the simple yet loving gesture. The mermaid suddenly whipped her head round towards the Doctor and started to sing. Being unprepared they didn't have a cover their ears and block out the noise.

The song was really quite beautiful, despite coming from a creature that would lure you into the ocean and kill you. It sounded a lot like a lullaby to Clara. Realizing that the song was having no affect on her, she looked to her left at the Doctor, who also appeared to be unaffected.

But while she and the Doctor were fine, the two pirates weren't, they were slowly inching towards the mermaid and the closer they got the faster their pace became. "Doctor," Clara yelled as she leapt forward to try and stop the pirates. She jumped in front of one while the Doctor tackled the other to the ground. The harder Clara pushed him back the more he fought, just as she thought he was going to give up he gave her a hard shove and she hit the ground with a loud, 'thud'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everyone! :D Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! I really appreciate your support, I was having a pretty crappy evening/ morning and coming on here and seeing that made it like 10000000 times better! So here's another chapter, I'll try and post another by the end of today, maybe tomorrow depending on how things go, no promises though :P enjoy! :)**

When Clara opened her eyes, the pirate the Doctor had been restraining was unconscious on the ground and the pirate she had been wrestling was in the process of being hit with a heavy left hook to the check, sending him to the sand. That was going to hurt when he woke up she thought as felt her eyes closing again.

The next time she woke up, the Doctor had sat down beside her and was scooping her up into his lap. "Are you okay," he sounded genuinely concerned? It was sweet how much he cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small fall," she assured him with a small smile. The way he had one hand wrapped around her waist, the other stroking her hair, she felt so at home.

She tried to her blushing as he reached down to kiss her on the forehead "Good to hear," he said happily. As much as she liked being this close to him, Clara knew that they had to figure out what this mermaid was.

"Doctor, you can put me down now," she chuckled.

"Right, of course, sorry."

Clara looked back to see if the mermaid was still there, to her surprise she was. Staring at Clara and the Doctor, she began to swim closer to the beach until she was forced to stand up and transform her tail into legs. It wasn't until she was stood less than two meters away from them that they both realized she was completely naked. Her long hair covered the top half of her body but the rest of her was exposed. The Doctor quickly looked away and started scanning the surrounding area for something for her to wear. Not finding anything, he took off his purple jacket and handed it to her while looking intensely down at the ground. She just shook her head and pushed away his outstretched arm.

'Interesting,' Clara giggled to herself, 'the Doctor could remove all of her "unnecessary" clothing, undo and re-lace her corset without her consent, but he couldn't look at a naked women who was perfectly happy being naked. She would have to bring that one back up later.'

"Why are you doing this," asked the Doctor, who was still counting the grains of sand under his feet, "why have you killed all of those innocent men?'

There was a long pause before the mermaid replied, "They invade our home!"

"You caused them to crash into a rock, they would of been out of here before you could say wibbly wobbly timey wimey if you'd have left them alone," the Doctor said calmly.

"They invade our home," she stated again, her expression blank and emotionless.

"Yes, well this isn't your home, is it, you're not from earth," the Doctor replied impatiently.

The mermaid gave him a big toothy smile, "My name is Aquila, and no, my sister's and I are not from here. But now it is my turn to ask question. Both of you were unaffected by my song, why is that? All people I meet that hear my song fall in love with me, but you did not."

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Well, it might have something to do with the fact I'm not human, but I don't know why it wouldn't of worked on you Clara?"

"No, I don't think that is it. You see the only ones who have the chance of resisting my song are those that are in love, therefore you are both in love," the mermaid paused for a moment to gauge Clara and the Doctor's reaction. Clara just glared at the ground and the Doctor couldn't stop stuttering.

The mermaid smiled and continued on, "but you were completely unaffected, you didn't even consider moving even a little closer. Do you know why this is? It is because you are close to the one you love, in fact, centimetres away."

Clara looked around her, the Doctor was the closest person to her. How could the mermaid creature thing and her stupid song know she loved the Doctor if she wasn't even certain herself? She turned to look at the Doctor, he looked completely red and his face was blushing the colour of one of the red warning lights on the tardis' console.

Over her time travelling with the Doctor, Clara had learned that his eyes were the key to reading his thoughts. Those big beautiful pale green eyes were sad.

"I can see both of you are conflicted by this, I can help," Aquila's next action was so unexpected the Doctor didn't even prepare himself to put up a fight.

She leapt forward and grabbed Clara's arm, piercing it with her sharp nails, Clara let out a small squeal, partly out of the shock but mostly from the pain.

"Nooooo," the Doctor screamed, he lunged forward to grab Clara but was too slow. He stumbled forward and watched as the creature dragged Clara farther and farther under the water, the more Clara struggled the tighter Aquila would squeeze.

**OHHHHHH, CLIFFHANGER :P Hehe, hope you enjoyed :) keep the comments and reviews coming, it actually means a lot and really inspires me :) thanks guys, have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, it's kinda a shorter chapter! Most of this I wrote a year ago and I've just been doing edits before I post, but after the next chapter I got too lazy too finish. So it might become a bit longer between**** posting's again depending on my creativity levels :P enjoy :)**

The Doctor hurriedly tore off his coat, waist coat and boots, it wasn't that he cared about getting them wet, it would just be easier to swim without the extra weight. He ran forward and dove into the clear shining water.

There was Clara on the ocean floor struggling against ten or so mermaids. He could tell she was running out of air, her efforts at escape were becoming progressively slower and weaker. No matter how hard he swam he knew he would never make it to her on time. He felt his stomach churning as he watched her stop moving and a group of bubbles escape her mouth.

The mermaids looked up at him with wicked smiles, displaying several rows of incredibly sharp teeth before turning to Clara and beginning to gnaw at her. He was just a mere ten feet away from his beloved impossible girl when the mermaids all began to swam towards him, they pushed, scratched and hit him but he kept going. He had to get to her, he couldn't live knowing that he had left her for dead at the bottom of the ocean to be eaten by mermaids.

He was finally able to grab Clara around the waist and push off from the sea floor. The mermaids backed away and watched, waving eerily at him as he made his way to the top again. The Doctor began to panic as he realized he was starting to run out of air, he'd only been able to survive this long because of his incredibly efficient time lord lungs. Those same lungs were beginning to fail him, they were burning horrible and begging for air.

It began to made him wonder how Clara had felt just before she passed out. He felt a tearing threatening to leak out of his left eye, unsure whether it was from the water or heartbreak he continued to push his body to the limits.

The situation was getting dire, he was pretty sure Clara was dead or dying, if he passed out before they broke the surface he wouldn't be able to revive her until he regenerated, if he did that is. Regeneration was a tricky thing to do underwater. By then she would truly be dead, he couldn't think about that.

He was just a meter away now, but he didn't have the strength to go on, he didn't know what had kept him going so long. Maybe it was love, the love he felt for Clara but hadn't been able to admit to himself till now. But now was too late, like always. Wasn't he always too late?

Maybe it wasn't though, not this time, he used the last of his strength to push her towards the surface in hope air would fill her lungs. He watched hopefully, despite his eyelids growing heavy as her body lifted a few inches before sinking again. Her body stopped next to him, just hanging there in the water next to him. He felt his eyes beginning to close, knowing the wanted the last thing he wanted to see was her. The way her hair was fanned out around her head, her paler than usual skin, making her look like a flawless china doll and her closed eyes making her look so peaceful and serene, almost as if she was sleeping. If only she was, he thought sadly…


	8. Chapter 8

**So I logged on this morning**** and found out that the story had hit 1000 views :D idk if that's really a big deal or not on here (probably isn't) but either way I'm happy about it :) here's the next chapter :) it may be a while between updates starting now, so enjoy :)**

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed the Doctor's shirt and hauled him out of the water. Coughing and spluttering, he opened the eyes to find it was the two pirates he had been forced to knock unconscious. One was dragging him to the beach and the other was carrying Clara. He coughed up some more water, took a deep breath and stood up on wobbly legs.

He walked over to where the other pirate was laying Clara on the sand. She was so pale and lifeless. Her usually beautiful pale glowing skin now an eerie blue, her perfect pink plump lips, purple. He dropped down next to her, all he could do was look at her. She looked so different, but she was still beautiful.

He snapped out of his trance and pressed his lips to her soft cold blue lips, attempting to breath life into them. He tried pumping her chest to expel the water, but no matter how many times he tried she remained the same, cold and lifeless. He was getting so desperate, she couldn't be dead, he had to save her! He starting smashing down on her chest as hard as he could, it made no difference until he.

After what felt like hours he heard a sickening crack come from her ribs. Someone starting trying to pull him away, but he fought back; they were saying something, but he wasn't listening. He pressed his ear to Clara's chest, searching desperately for a heart beat or anything! Some sign of life was all he needed, but instead all he could hear was the sound of his two hearts breaking.

She was dead, his impossible girl was really dead... The real Clara, the original Clara, the one he'd fallen in love with and never had the chance to tell her! The girl he'd sworn to protect and failed. She was dead.

He rolled over in the sand and just lay there, his head on her chest and hand on her stomach, noiselessly the hot tears slid down his cheeks.

The Doctor was suddenly hit with a flashback of memories of him and her, it was just all too much to bare this time. His tears of mourning turned to tears of rage. Anger to those that killed her, the mermaids. Nothing could match the hatred he felt right now. He was just about to lean down and kiss Clara on the forehead goodbye for the last time, the way he always did, but he was pulled away. Whoever it was dragged him as far away as possible from Clara's body, but no matter how much he screamed, cried and kicked, they refused to let go. He turned around and found the Captain with all his men behind him.

"I'm sorry, but she's gone," he murmured all the while keeping his eyes on something further down the beach. The Doctor turned to see what it was, the mermaids were dragging Clara's body back into the water. He tried to run forward but the pirates held him back. as more tears silently slipped down their well known path.

The entire walk back to the camp was silent. No one dared to say anything for they could all see the rage into Doctor's eyes and the sadness in his hearts. He trudged the entire way back to the camp thinking about what would become of her body, if he could, he would reclaim it and give her a proper burial.

He'd take them far out into the galaxies were life had yet to reach, and he'd do what she'd asked, he'd show her the stars for the rest of her existence.

**How was it? Don't let it fool you though, there are no character deaths in this ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So it took a little longer then expected but here it is. Another one to come soon! I've layed**** out a plot line for the next couple of chapters so now it's just about finding the time to type it all up :) thanks again for the reviews and views, it's what keeps me writing :) ****enjoy!**

It felt like they'd been walking for hours, maybe if the Doctor had looked up at some point and taken note of their surroundings he'd have a better idea of how long they'd been going for. All he could do though was stare down at the sand, it was the only way he could keep the tears at bay.

He was still in shock over losing Clara, it had all happened so fast. One minute she was in her gorgeous red gown, standing in the tardis, gorgeous as ever. Then suddenly she was lying on the ocean floor, as pale as the sand.

"Cor blimey, watch where you're going mate!" Huffed the pirate in front of the Doctor as the bumped into him. For some reason they'd all stopped, when the Doctor looked up to figure out why, the first thing he saw was a look of disgust on the captain's face. Following the captain's trail of vision, he looked upon what had been the pirates camp.

"The wretched mermaids, they're still trying to kill us off!" one of the men screamed. Suddenly the air was abuzz with the sound of angry men. They had began to search the camp to see what had been stolen, some were fighting over the few supplies left, others had run off with what they had found to hide it before the others could get to it. Meanwhile the Doctor and the Captain just stood there.

Unable to stand the chaos for much longer, the Doctor thrust his sonic up into the air and let of a painful high pitched buzz, all the men instantly stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the Doctor and Captain. "Now everyone just calm down, it's late, we'll sort this great bloody mess out in the morning okay! I don't want a load of grumpy gits to deal with so make sure ya ugly buggers all sleep!"

A couple of the pirates let out a snort or a laugh, but with one look from the Captain, they knew it wasn't a joke. Everyone quickly curled up and the camp slowly erupted with drunken snores.

Even though Time Lords don't need much sleep, the Doctor thought he'd be best to anyways. He needed a distraction from reality, he needed peace. Curling up in one of the far corners, he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly he was standing on the beach again, alone. He looked around, and slowly his brain began to kick in, it was the beach he'd lost Clara on, except this time he was alone. No Pirates, no mermaid, and no Clara.

This must be a dream, he thought to himself and he looked down at the sand. Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh, it was sweet, high-pitched and music to his ears. He didn't need to look up to know whose laugh it was. When he did though he was met with a familiar sight, there she was, his Impossible Girl was by the waters edge smiling up at him.

She stood before him, beautiful as ever. Bare-footed and digging her feet into the soft sand as he'd seen her do before at the beach. Her beautiful silhouette was adorned in a flowing tardis blue dress with gold detailing, her beautiful wavy chocolate hair blowing in the breeze like her dress.

"Clara," the Doctor whispered. "But, you're dead, they killed you…"

She just winked and beckoned him towards her. Hesitant that if he moved to quickly she'd disappear, he slowly and carefully made his way towards he. When he was finally about an arms length away from her she leapt backwards, slowly inching towards the water. she smiled at him again and he continued to follow her.

The Doctor was becoming concerned, the water was past her hips now and she showed little intention of stopping. Suddenly she stopped, the Doctor almost bumped into her as his pace had increased in an attempt to reach her.

"Clara," he whispered softly. She looked up to meet his pained eyes and smiled sadly. Wading closer, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest. As he looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. This was only a dream, he thought, it would never happen again.

After what felt like hours of embracing eachother, the Doctor was forced to look up at the sound of rain hitting the water. Clara suddenly let go and backed up a step, her calm face suddenly turned to panic as she began to look around wildly.

"Clara, what's wrong," the Doctor questioned, "it's just rain." As he spoke the skies became greyer and greyer, the wind picked up and the rain became torrential. She suddenly grabbed his arm and dove into the water, pulling them both down. The further and further she dove the more the Doctor struggled, but somehow she was able to hold onto him.

They finally reached the ocean floor, the Doctor stared desperately at the surface and then looked back to Clara, he noticed she'd transformed into a mermaid. She was stunning, the blue dress had disappeared and turned to a blue tail with silver scales. On top she wore a similarly coloured bandeau with an intricate sea shell pattern and flowing trail in the back, her also hair had silver streaks in it.

Clara gently placed her hands in the Doctors hair, pulling herself towards him she gently kissed him. Pulling back and looking him in the eyes, she waited for a reaction.

This was his chance, the Doctor thought. Even though it was just a dream, this was his chance to show Clara he loved her.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. It was nothing like when she'd kissed him in victorian london, this time it was full of love and passion, but at the same time it was desperate. Desperate to express feelings that they should of both spoken long ago.

Suddenly he felt the warmth against his chest that had been Clara's body disappear, like it was slowly fading away. He opened his eyes and she was gone, and he sat alone on the ocean floor.

The Doctor's eyes burst open as one of the pirates stopped shaking him. "Ay, wake up mate, we've got a lot to do today eh!"

Once the pirate had turned away, he wiped away the tears that were about to fall he. It really had, only been a dream. She was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Late again, sorry, I've been really bad with updating regularly**** lately and it may be that way for a while :/ I'm gonna try and write a bunch this week though and then hopefully get into a routine again :) hope you guys are all doing well, keep the reviews coming, they honestly mean so much to me! In other news we've hit 2500 views, I'm so incredibly happy, like I was convinced no one would read this :P I was expecting 100 views or something! So thank you guys so much, you're all awesome!**

After about five minutes of waking up, everyone was settled around the cold of ashes of last nights fire while stale crackers and a bucket or water was being passed around as breakfast. The first couple of minutes were spent in silence as everyone attempted to chew on their crackers and swallow without choking.

"So what's the plan for today then," asked the Doctor? He needed to get his mind off Clara and focus on saving the pirates.

"Well," stuttered that Captain, "we um, we were thinking maybe you might want to come up with the plan."

A couple of pirates gasped at this ludicrous suggestion. "Ay, a couple of the lads and I talked last night, you seem like ye might 'ave some previous experience with this sorta thing. So we'll do whatever ye think is right. On one condition, you get us off this island in five days."

The Doctor thought for a second, "Seems fair enough," he replied. "Right, first thing's first then, we need a plan. As Clara always said, people have plans!"

The Pirates all broke out into chatter as the Doctor's wibbly wobbly timey wimey mind wizzed. "Okay, plan, here we go," the Doctor exclaimed excitedly as he leapt up off the sand. "So, first we're all going to search the island. Obviously the "mermaids" as you like to call them are an alien species, they're not from earth."

One of the pirates spoke up, "So that means we gotta figure 'ow the bloody creatures got 'ere, right sir?"

"Yes, perfect! What's your name, actually, I don't care, can I call you Max? I quite like that name, has a sort of ring to it ya know?" At this point the Doctor was running around their camp pointing his sonic this way and that.

"Aha!" he exclaimed! The crew watched intently as he smelled the air, twirled around to face the group and fixed his hair. "I think I've found something, pack up everything you need for a trip over night, nothing too heavy though, just the essentials!"

After ten or so minutes of packing, everyone was ready to go. The Doctor whipped out his sonic again and locked onto the signal. Earlier he'd been searching for a signal from a ship. He was guessing that's how the creatures had arrived. Now that his sonic had found the signal, it should lead them straight to it, that was about the extent of his plan so far. He couldn't help but think about what Clara would say. Scolding him for not having a proper plan or winding up a few of the pirates. He smiled sadly at the thought.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come soon hopefully :) for those of you starting school again, hope it's all going well :) you're all amazing!**


End file.
